parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Making of Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin)
Here is the making of the fifteenth remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Duck *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Henry *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) *Gordon *James *Happy/Angry James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) *Breakdown Train *Sir Topham Hatt *Casey Jr *Johnny *Tillie *Toots *Montana *Tracy *Tootle *Devious Diesel Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Devious Diesel is cross. Scene 2 *Some cars go away while Devious Diesel shunts some others. Scene 3 *Devious Diesel shunts the cars away. Scene 4 *Devious Diesel is cross. Scene 5 *Duck is shocked. Scene 6 *Duck bumps away a car. Scene 7 *Devious Diesel arrives. Scene 8 *Devious Diesel talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 9 *Henry talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 10 *Gordon, angry, talks while lip syncing. Scene 11 *James, angry, talks while lip syncing. Scene 12 *Henry, cross, talks while lip syncing. Scene 13 *Devious Diesel is cross. Scene 14 *Devious Diesel thinks. Scene 15 *Devious Diesel gets an idea. Scene 16 *Devious Diesel smiles evilly. Scene 17 *Devious Diesel goes alongside the cars. Scene 18 *Devious Diesel stops and talks while lip syncing. Scene 19 *Devious Diesel talks while lip syncing. Scene 20 *Devious Diesel leaves. Scene 21 *The cars laugh. Scene 22 *The cars talk while lip syncing. Scene 23 *A car talks while lip syncing. Scene 24 *Gordon angrily goes by. Scene 25 *James angrily goes by. Scene 26 *Henry angrily goes by. Scene 27 *The cars laugh. Scene 28 *Henry, Gordon, and James find out why. Scene 29 *Gordon angrily talks while lip syncing. Scene 30 *James angrily talks while lip syncing. Scene 31 *Henry talks crossily while lip syncing. Scene 32 *The engines get an idea. Scene 33 *The engines talk while scheming and lip syncing. Scene 34 *Duck takes four freight cars and a caboose. Scene 35 *Duck shunts the freight cars and a caboose into a siding. Scene 36 *Duck, tired, drinks some water. Scene 37 *Duck goes away. Scene 38 *Duck pounds away. Scene 39 *Duck arrives. Scene 40 *Duck is turned round. Scene 41 *An angry Gordon, an angry James, and a cross Henry wheesh steam at Duck. Scene 42 *Duck gasps. Scene 43 *An angry James talks while lip syncing. Scene 44 *Duck talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 45 *An angry Gordon, an angry James, and a cross Henry talk while lip syncing. Scene 46 *Duck talks while lip syncing angrily. Scene 47 *An angry Gordon, an angry James, and a cross Henry talk while lip syncing. Scene 48 *Casey Jr, Tracy, and Tillie are alarmed. Scene 49 *Johnny, Toots, Montana, and Tootle are alarmed too. Scene 50 *Sir Topham Hatt arrives. Scene 51 *An angry Gordon talks while lip syncing about being a galloping sausage. Scene 52 *An angry James talks while lip syncing about being rusty red scrap iron. Scene 53 *A cross Henry talks while lip syncing about being square wheels. Scene 54 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 55 *Duck is sad. Scene 56 *Duck talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 57 *Sir Topham Hatt clears his throat. Scene 58 *An angry Gordon, an angry James, and a cross Henry talk while lip syncing angrily. Scene 59 *Sir Topham Hatt turns around. Scene 60 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing. Scene 61 *Duck talks while lip syncing in surprise. Scene 62 *Devious Diesel oils up. Scene 63 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing. Scene 64 *Devious Diesel talks while lip syncing. Scene 65 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing. Scene 66 *Devious Diesel chuckles. Scene 67 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing. Scene 68 *Duck, dripping a tear, talks while lip syncing and starting to cry like Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. Scene 69 *Duck puffs sadly away. Scene 70 *Devious Diesel smirks evilly. Scene 71 *Devious Diesel backs into the shed. Scene 72 *Casey Jr, Tillie, Montana, Tracy, Johnny, Toots, and Tootle look sad. Scene 73 *Casey Jr, Tillie, Montana, Tracy, Johnny, Toots, and Tootle, looking sad, start shedding tears. Trivia *The Special Guests will be Casey Jr, Tillie, Montana, Tracy, Johnny, Toots, and Tootle. *A cross Diesel will be filmed shunting some freight cars from Shots 1 to 4 while others go away. *Shots 6 to 8, since Duck will bump a freight car, a cross Diesel will arrive. *A cross Diesel will be filmed at Shot 13 and Shot 64. *A surprised Diesel will be filmed at Shot 14 with an idea light bulb over his head. *A sly Diesel will be filmed from Shot 15, Shot 62, Shot 66, and Shots 70 to 71. *A happy Diesel will be filmed from Shots 16 to 20. *An angry Gordon, an angry James, and Henry will be filmed in Shots 9 to 12, Shots 28 to 33, Shot 41, Shot 43, Shot 45, Shot 47, Shots 51 to 53, Shot 58, and Shots 69 to 71. *Shot 48 will film Casey Jr, Tracy, and Tillie, who are alarmed. *Shot 49 will film Johnny, Toots, Montana, and Tootle, who are alarmed too. *Shot 72 will film Casey Jr, Tillie, Montana, Tracy, Johnny, Toots, and Tootle looking sad. *Shot 73 will film Casey Jr, Tillie, Montana, Tracy, Johnny, Toots, and Tootle, looking sad, and shedding tears. Category:TrainBoy43